1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to submersible pumps for use in water wells, and more particularly, to a positive displacement, reciprocating submersible pump which is solar powered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Submersible pumps for use in water wells are well known. Typically, these pumps are driven by electric motors and positioned at the bottom of the well. Electrical cables run to the surface and are connected to an electric power supply, such as a household connection.
In some remote locations, it is not practical to have an electrical power supply from an electric power company. Therefore, alternative sources of energy must be utilized. One familiar alternative is a windmill which mechanically drives the pump in the well. A more recent alternative is the use of solar energy.
Submersible pumps are typically turbine-type pumps, such as centrifugal pumps. Such pumps require multiple stages with a corresponding number of centrifugal pump rotors therein to obtain the necessary pumping capacity to overcome the head of the water in the well. Centrifugal pumps are quite well known and relatively inexpensive to produce. However, such turbine-type pumps are extremely inefficient and require more electrical power to operate than a positive displacement pump of equivalent capacity. In the case of solar-powered pumps, this requires a greater number of solar cells to operate. This is a disadvantage because the solar cells are expensive and more area must be provided to accommodate them.
The pump of the present invention solves these problems by providing a solar-powered positive displacement pump utilizing a reciprocating plunger. The efficiency of such a pump is considerably greater than that of centrifugal pumps, and therefore a considerably smaller investment is necessary in cost and space for the solar panels necessary to drive it. Also, the pump of the present invention is adaptable for use with conventional power supplies, and the greater efficiency of the pump insures lower operating costs in such instances.